The ability to film action sequences, such as those of individuals engaged in sports, can be both cumbersome and out of the realm of an average user due to the cost of specialty video systems. With the advent of the action camera, point and shoot digital camera and DSLR camera, users may film actions sequences with low investment. However, this requires specialized mounts designed for each camera to stably hold that camera to a vehicle or object used as a platform for the camera. Conventionally, each application requires a specialized mount and costs associated therewith.